The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of providing a controlled environment in which to grow plants. In particular, systems and methods of providing light and in some cases, climate control, to an enclosure via a liquid-cooled LED (Light-Emitting Diode) system are described.
Known LED systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing LED systems are either not powerful enough to provide sufficient light to growing plants in an enclosed environment, or they exhaust too much heat into the enclosed environment.
Thus, there exists a need for LED systems that improve upon and advance the design of known systems. Examples of new and useful LED systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.